Ladder
by ryanzraindrop
Summary: AU. Sirius is a prostitute. James has secrets. Hard R. I'm dirt, right? I'm beautiful, but I'm dirt.


Disclaimer: Don't own characters or song.

**LADDER**

_"as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends" (Green Day)_

Sirius was beautiful. A boy-child, still young enough to be a doll and olde enough that his adrogynous made him incite lust even in the most conservative of men. A whore. A beautiful young whore.

Sirius worked in a brothel exclusively catered toward men. Some men wanted disciplin, some wanted to act out their pedophiliac fantasies, some wanted to see a man lift his skirt to prove he wasn't a man, some simply wanted sex, and some wanted Sirius.

While Sirius' colleagues wore leather pants or nothing or sometmes costumes, Sirius wore jeans and tee shirts. If it was cold, he layered his tee shirt over a turtleneck.

He was human. A whore, but human. Men loved that. Remus Lupin was such a man. Or, older boy rather.

Sirus was sixteen, Remus was eighteen. And he loved to talk. If Remus bought thirty minutes, he talked for twenty and got a ten minute blowjob.

It was strange. Or so Sirius thought. Why would anyone rather talk? He'd ben told over and over he was the most beautiful fuck of the brothel.

Remus had never actually fucked Sirius. He'd gotten head, a few handjobs, and even a rimjob once. Sirius asked him once, in that voice that could make men ejaculte on the spot, "When are you gonna fuck me, Remus?" His blue eyes batted at the older boy as he pressed a cigarette to his lips.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not, Sirius."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip, looking hurt. "Did I do something wrong? Am I not attractive enough for you, Remus?"

Remus smirked. "You know you're attractive enough. I just don't . . . I don't have sex with men. At least, not yet."

"A virgin?" Sirius' eyes lit up like fireflies. "Wow. I've never met one before."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm sending a friend over next week." he said. "I'm recommending you. His name's James and his boyfriend just dumped him. Be nice to him for me, will you?"

Sirius stiffened. "I don't do _anything_ for _anyone_." he said stubbornly.

"You're getting double your fee." Remus said softly.

"Oh." Sirius smiled. "Of course I'll be nice to him, Remus. Of course, I will."

* * *

James walked in the front door of the brothel, eyes darting from corner to corner. He couldn't believe he had let Remus talk him into this.

The man at the desk smiled. "Name?"

"James Potter." he said in little more than a whisper.

The man leafed through some papers. "Yes. I see you're scheduled with our Sirius. The rules are quite simple, Mr. Potter. Unless they agree to it, no prostitute can be forced into anything or we call the authorities. Understood?"

James looked confused. He couldn't understand why anyone would force someone into something. But he nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Sirius is in Room 26, Mr. Potter, second floor. You bought two hours. Enjoy your stay."

James walked up the stairs, shaking his head. This certainly was a trip. He turned left at the stairs until he reached a mahoghany door with a gold 26 on it. He knocked.

He heard feet walking toward him. A boy not much younger than him answered the door in tight jeans and a black tee shirt. His black hair hung to shoulders and his deep blue eyes were framed by long, dark lashes. "James?" the boy asked.

"A-Are you . . . S-Sirius?" James asked, knowing his face was flushing.

Sirius nodded with a smile on his face. "Come in." James did so. Sirius' room was furnished on high-budget, but decorated with teenage tastes. All the wood in the room (dresser, chairs, bedframe, writing desk, closet door) was mahoghany. His sheets were silk. The colors he had chosen (or a decorator, perhaps) were black and red.

All over the walls were posters of bands, pictures of men from teen magazines slated toward heterosexual girls, sketches in frames.

"I didn't have time to magic it." Sirius explained. "If you'll give me just a second, I'll have those down."

James shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's . . ."

Sirius smiled. "Never thought you'd end up in a whorehouse, did you, James?" he asked, an impish grin on his bruised lips.

James blushed even more. "I-I wouldn't normally, but Remus said . . . good things about you?" he ended his statement like a question.

Sirius laughed. "He would. Sit down, James. Anywhere." James quickly sat down in a chair. Sirius followed and sat on the foot rest, his hands resting on James' knees. "I'm a whore." Sirius said. "I'll do anything you want, within reason. You don't strike me as the type of guy to be interested in the things I won't do, so I doubt there's anything to worry about. We can talk, fool around, have sex . . ."

James mouth opened, but no sound came out. He swallowed. "I-I don't want you to have to . . ."

Sirius winked at him. "You're not forcing me into anything." Sirius explained. "I like to have sex. I like to please men. This was a natural job for me."

"How old are you?" James blurted.

"Sixteen." Sirius said. "Seventeen in four months."

James nodded. "I couldn't tell."

Sirius nodded knowingly. "Why do you think I get so much business?"

"Remus said you were the best." James said.

Sirius grinned. "Do you want to find out?"

James froze. "No."

Sirius winced. "Sorry . . . I didn't mean we had to. We can do anything. Just talk if that's what you want."

James swore. "I can't. I have to go. I can't be here, I'm not supposed to be here."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him, just a sign of goodwill. But his lips exploded with every sensation he had never felt, hot and cold at the same time, tingling, pain and pleasure. James mouth opened to recieve him as Sirius' tongue delved in, swirling with his, a marring of intoxicating senses.

They fell to the floor, James pulling at Sirius shirt, tugging it over the younger boy's head. He could feel Sirius' erection against his thigh. Sirius hurriedly worked on the buttons on his client's shirt . . . James' shirt.

They fell to the bed after their clothes were removed, James engulfing Sirius' member. Sirius, who hadn't been on the receiving end of this kind of pleasure in months, gasped. "Oh fuck. God, yes." He fought his orgasm expertly, not sure what his client wanted, but how he longed to release.

"I want you to." James whispered, looking up at those blue eyes.

Hesitantly, then wild with abandonment, Sirius let himself release. James slid up the bed and kissed the boy's lips, his cheeks, eyelids, forehead. "You're beautiful." he whispered. "Too beautiful for this."

For the first time, Sirius looked angry. He pushed way from James. "What!" he demanded. "I'm . . . this is too low for me?" he asked. "I'm dirt, right? I'm beautiful, but I'm dirt."

James shook his head. "No, that's not what I--"

"Go to hell." Sirius said. "Get your clothes and get out."

"Sirius, I didn't mean that like you think. I meant for me. I meant for men like me. Men who just want to use you for sex. You're so much better than that. You need a man to love you." James' voice was pleading.

"Like you have?" Sirius asked smartly.

James slapped him.

Sirius stood up. "Out! Dressed and out before I call security!"

James didn't move. "You know nothing." His face was wooden, his eyes dark. "Nothing about that. You don't know a damn thing."

"You broke up with your boyfriend." Sirius said cuttingly. "What's there to know?"

"I dumped my boyfriend." James said. Now he moved, pulling on his clothes quickly. "He forced him on me." He was buttoning his shirt and walking for the door when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"He raped you, then?" Sirius asked softly.

"What of it?" James asked coldly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean . . . I understand, really I do. Occupational hazard. You don't have to pay." he added, a token of goodwill.

James leaned forward and kissed Sirius' cheek. "I meant what I said. You don't deserve this."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Thank you."

James left and Sirius got dressed and began to prepare his room for his next client, the next rung on his ladder to no where.

_"The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends"_


End file.
